1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly, to exercise devices submerged in a liquid and utilizing the resistance of the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquatic exercise devices in which the user utilizes the resistance forces of a liquid such as water are well known. Aquatic exercising is becoming more favored because the forces generated during the exercises are generally uniform and are of the nonimpact type. Further, water therapies are favored where the user has strength or balance limitations, or, is particularly fragile, or, has a condition where the warmth of the water is also therapeutic.
Aquatic treadmills are well known, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,213. Further, aquatic exercise devices that exercise the arms or legs in a rotating cycle-type motion are also known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,877. Another aquatic exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,544 in which the legs of a user are moved against a water resistance in a generally reciprocating motion. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,085 discloses an aquatic exercise machine in which the arms of a user are exercised in a generally reciprocating motion against a water resistance with the user either standing or seated.
While the above and other known aquatic exercise devices and machines operate satisfactorily, generally, each device or machine is designed as a stand-alone unit to provide only a single exercise for the user. However, with most exercise programs, it is desirable that different muscle groups are exercised; and further, that the strengths of the various muscle groups be maintained in a preferred proportional balance. Therefore, a comprehensive exercise program requires several different exercises. However, given that the known aquatic exercise devices and machines are limited to one or a few closely related exercises, several different devices and machines will be required for a more comprehensive exercise program. The necessity of having to use several different independent devices and machines has the disadvantage of also requiring a correspondingly larger water tank in which to locate those various pieces of equipment. Alternatively, with a smaller water tank, the various pieces of equipment must be placed into and removed from the tank with a crane and stored when not in use.